There Is Love (Even In Not So Great Circumstances)
by Mange Des Muffins
Summary: Derek comforts Stiles in his time of need while also expressing his feeling towards the teenage boy. Crap summary I know.


He crept along the side of the roof towards Stiles window. Stiles would usually still be up on the computer doing some research or just goofing off on the internet by this time of night while his dad was still at work. Once he opened the window he felt hurt, anger, and sadness coming at him in waves. He sniffed the air smelling the salt from Stiles tears and something else or someone else. He inhaled deeper and that's when he smelt it, someone else's scent someone's cum all over Stiles and blood, Stiles blood. He rushed over to the bed to roam his hands gently over the boy's body for any other injuries.

"Aah! The hell D-Derek?! That you?" Trying to untangle himself from his sheets while also swatting at Derek's hands at the same time is not an easy task, okay. "Derek get off." Finally extracting himself from his sheets and Derek not groping him any longer did he sit up and turn on his lamp. "Okay, what the heck was that all about Derek?" "You smell." Derek stated. "What?! Seriously that's why you came here at...'' He turned to look at his alarm clock. "At two fifteen in the morning, to tell me I smell." He gave Derek his best exasperated look. "No. You smell like blood, your blood. Who did this to you Stiles?!" Stiles was taken aback by this sudden outburst from Derek. He scooted up his bed til his back touched the headboard and brought his knees to his chest with his arms wrapped around himself. "It, it isn't what you think okay." Stiles sighed deeply running a hand through his buzzcut. "I was sorta seeing this guy and I say sorta cause we didn't actually go out publicly or anything and didn't tell anyone about us either but anyways I thought things between us were great especially because of last night. He had called me and wanted to know if I would like to come over, I told myself that I was ready that I wanted to do this but when he came to pick me up we didnt go back to his place or anywhere special we just went to the woods and he had me climb into the backseat of his car and...and God I'm going to sound like a girl for this but I really wanted my first time a bit special not in the backseat of a car granted that was one of my fantasies but not as my first time I wanted something more you know not something too romantic or anything just fuck I don't even know." Stiles felt Derek grip his shoulder squeezing it as if he understood and wanted him to keep talking. And he did, he told him about how much it hurt how the guy didn't even wait for him to get use to it and just went straight to it, didn't even wait for him to cum. How he felt sick to his stomach cause he didn't even try to stop it just let it happen and how he felt so cheap afterwards when the guy just dropped him off at his house telling him he had fun but couldn't see himself getting serious with Stiles. When Stiles finished his story Derek got into his bed and maneuvered him onto his side so he could scoot in more on the bed. Derek looked straight into Stiles sad brown eyes. "That asshole was an idiot to throw away someone as special as you." Stiles had a smart retort for that but apparently Derek had more to say. "Which is exactly what you are okay, no one is as kind, loyal, smart, or determined as you, putting your loved ones happiness before yours and willing to sacrifice yourself for a complete stranger that you believe needs help, yeah you can be a bit of a geek, spazzy, a sarcastic asshole and random but that's just part of your special charm." Derek nudged Stiles shoulder so he was flat on his back while he himself loomed over the younger male bringing his hand up to stroke his cheek. "I'm going to show you exactly how special you are Stiles, I'll never do anything to hurt you, I'm going to take care of you."

Stiles had taken a deep breath and exhaled slowly 'he had never expected to hear such things from Derek God Derek of all people, yet he believes him, all those things he said to him he knows Derek isn't lying just the from the way he's looking at him like he wants NEEDS Stiles to believe him, so he goes with his instincts. He looks Derek in the eye and reaches his hand out to the back of the alpha's neck clutching at his hair to pull him down while he tilts his head up to the side so they their lips could meet. Derek didn't bother with being sweet or gentle instead opting for hard and deep, licking his way into the brunettes mouth not getting enough of the little whimpers and moans coming from the body beneath him.

Stiles was clutching at Derek's shoulders wrapping his legs tight around Derek's waist trying to hold him closer to his body. He swears he was getting high just by the way Derek was kissing him all tongue, lips and teeth with a few nips and sucks here and there. He stretched his neck allowing more access to Derek who was nosing at his throat, he felt it when Derek inhaled deeply and shivered as he exhaled.

Derek grinned into Stiles neck when he felt him shiver as he licked a stripe up his pale neck, it was just begging to be marked by him. He licked his way back to stiles mouth that granted him access into the hot moist cavern and he relished at the small moans and groans coming from Stiles. Derek had eased up from assaulting Stiles mouth with his own trying to get his bearings straight. Stiles was still hurt so he had to go slow and easy for him. He had pulled away when he felt the teen beneath him needing to catch his breath.

Stiles had a half dazed half goofy grin on his face when he noticed Derek staring at him.

"What?" He looked questioningly at Derek wondering what the lycan was thinking.

"Its late. You need to get to sleep." Derek said in his most monotone voice ever.

"What about you?"

"I'll stay the night." Derek spoke while silently nudging Stiles into a proper sleeping position while scooting himself underneath the covers, pressing his chest to Stiles who snuggled back as he wrapped his arms over the teens body holding him tight.


End file.
